


Beautiful Cold: Recovery

by Mendressa



Series: Beautiful Cold [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Broken poe, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Pet Names, Tags to be added, Threesome - M/M/M, slow start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendressa/pseuds/Mendressa
Summary: In the aftermath of Beautiful Cold, Poe struggles to heal but a darkness is released. Will the three survive what's to come or will the darkness unbalance the universe?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was never happy with how I left A beautiful Cold so I decided to write this.

Poe sat cross-legged on the floor in his room. In perfect silence of space he was alone, blissfully alone. Ever since the Supreme Leader’s attack on the Finalizer, he heard noise everywhere. Now he allowed the tension to uncoil and the need to listen disappear. This was different from where he floated as Kylo used his body. This was different from the silence of submission.

He took in a deep breath, slowly allowing the oxygen it fill his lunges. He held it, remembering soaring in his x-wing and dodging tie fighters. He slowly let the breath out, focusing again and feeling his body relax. As he felt his mind drift into the darkness Snoke had pulled him he looked around the room. Red carpet, soft beneath his knees. Beige walls, painted long enough he no longer smelled the paint. The smell of real air, a reminder of his location on Coruscant.

Feeling himself coming back to where he was he slowly rose. He walked to the door, taking his time, and then through it. This wing of the palace apartments belonged solely to him. It was his refuge from the noise and chaos of Kylo’s rule. Taking a chance he wound himself through the palace and toward the doors which would lead him to and exit and eventually out into the city. He missed talking to people, he missed feeling whole.

#

Hux watched Poe take tentative steps out of the palace and into the city. He remembered his resentment of the man and anger for stealing Kylo’s attention. Now, he felt only sadness for what the man lost. The cocky pilot was replaced by this shell of a man. So, as Poe walked, Hux followed. He wanted to ensure nothing happened and this first foray was a success. He wanted the challenge of competing with him back. It just wasn’t as much fun anymore. After all, Hux lived for the fight for power.

Poe walked to a cantina, still close enough to the palace that the roughest sort wouldn’t look to find a good time there. Hux followed in the shadows and looked down at his datapad and sent a message to BB-8 where they were. That way if anything went wrong, Kylo would be informed. He also reminded the droid not to come and overwhelm the pilot, it would only send him back into hiding. 

The little droid responded an affirmative along with his excitement Poe had left the palace.

 

#

Poe glance around the cantina and walked over to the barman, a male blue twi’lek His nametag said his name was Kopzacu.

“Alderaan beer,” Poe ordered knowing with Kylo as Emperor it would be a local favorite. His voice was soft, barely heard in the Cantina but Kopzacu nodded and slide a glass across the bar to him. Poe grabbed it, fumbling a bit and took a seat. He stared at the alcohol for a long moment.

“That’s not going to drink itself,” Kopzacu said several minutes later.

Poe glanced up and thought he smiled but his lips hardly moved. “You sure?”

“It’d be a first here and we don’t get many of those.” The twi’lek held out his hand. “I’m Kop, haven’t seen you here before.”

Poe nodded and shook the hand. “Poe.”

Kop’s eyes widened fractionally at the name but just nodded. “Good to meet you.”

#

As Poe sat meeting Kop and Hux watched on, darkness boiled. It arched through the system looking for an outlet. Partway through his conversation with Kop, his eyes went wide in pain and he opened his mouth, an inhuman scream coming from him. It wasn’t heard. It was felt through the force. A dark, seductive, beautiful cold followed the bone chilling sound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are pet names used which were mainly established in the previous story. You might want to read that if you haven't.

Kylo looked up and slowly glanced around the throne room, the somewhat cavernous room spread out before him. His head throbbed as he struggled to take in the woman standing before him in jewel encrusted robes, as if he cared about the wealth she wore. She came from a well-off planet which did little to help those struggling to eat each day. The wealthy grew more so while the homeless starved.

She rambled on about trade agreements and a treaty with him. Kylo had been listening intently but now the throbbing at his temple distracted him. And, there was something else; something tugging at his senses and telling him something was wrong. He couldn’t pinpoint it and with the woman continuing to speak he didn’t have the silence to figure it out. Whatever was happening was important.

“Ambassador,” Kylo broke in, his voice dark and smooth with just a hint of his past. He knew men and women enjoyed the timber and on occasion made brutal use of that.

“Your eminence?” The woman questioned, her rambling finally coming to a stop.

Kylo gritted his teeth with the pleasantries he needed to utter when he wanted to be figuring out what happened, “I fear we must postpone. Please, enjoy your stay with us and we will reconvene soon.”

The woman rambled apologies for keeping the Emperor for so long and Kylo barely kept himself from rubbing his forehead. Now was not the time for another headache. Another… he sat back and thought about it. He’d been having headaches since his conflict with Snoke; some of them debilitating. He wasn’t sure what caused them but it had to be something specific.

Racing feet forced him to focus as his boy came running into the room, his once ruthlessly-parted hair flying chaotically around his face and his eyes wide with trepidation.

“Leave,” Kylo called to his guard as he looked at Hux. The General, seeing everyone in the room leave without looking back, collapsed to his knees before his daddy.

“What’s wrong?” Kylo asked striding over to his boy. The poor thing trembled on the floor as he looked up at Kylo. Kylo dropped to a knee in front of him, not wanting to loom. 

“Da…Daddy,” Hux mumbled, “It’s Poe. He’s at the Cantina. Something’s wrong; really, really wrong.”

Kylo stood and went to a guard outside. The man, dressed in red, saluted. “Get Counselor Mitaka. I need to speak with him immediately. I really don’t care if he’s decent or not.”

“Yes, sir.” The woman replied, voice echoing within her helmet. She then turned and strode away from the Emperor.

“Run!” Kylo shouted and the guard did. 

Kylo turned back to his boy and pulled him close. “Yo-you should go to him. He needs you.”

“My good boy,” Kylo cooed, stroking his face. Hux leaned into the touch. “You know I’d never leave you alone. Once Mitaka is here, I’ll see to Poe.” The two sat there, cuddled together as they waited for Mitaka. Kylo worried about Poe, wondering what had happened. Even as he worried, the headache pushed at the edges of his mind reminding him he was in pain. But, pain meant nothing when his boys needed him. 

Minutes passed as Kylo held Hux close. Finally, the doors opened and two men walked in. Kylo glanced up and started. Standing next to Mitaka was Luke Skywalker, complete with Jedi-esque beard and solemn expression.

Kylo shifted a bit so he was just slightly between the men and Hux. His poor, sensitive Hux who trembled in his arms.

“Uncle Luke,” Kylo said attempting not to snarl at his family member. He failed. He knew it. Especially when Hux nuzzled a little closer, Mitaka’s eyes went wide, and Luke’s eyes shimmered with momentary amusement before returning to their pain filled-brooding-state.

“You Excellency,” Luke replied, nodding his head. “Great darkness has summoned me from my meditation and the force has begged me to come to your side. A great evil has been unleashed.”

Kylo glanced at Mitaka who stepped forward and collected Hux. The General and the Counselor quietly left. Kylo stood and approached his uncle.

“Please, you know my name.” Kylo replied. “We need not stand on ceremony. I’m afraid something important has happened which requires my attention.”

Luke raised and hand and Kylo hesitated. “Your Excellency, I come as an ambassador for the Force.” Luke said, stressing the title and his role. Kylo nodded understanding now he did not speak to his uncle.

Luke continued speaking, his voice laced with pain. “You are correct, something has happened but if you’re looking for Commander Dameron, you won’t find him. There has been an unbalancing of the Force and it has taken your lover.”

Kylo went still, frigid power flowing through him as he thought about someone hurting his Poe. Nobody hurt his slut but him, nobody.

A warm hand rested on his shoulder, forcing Kylo to blink. Luke looked at him sympathetically. “Let’s go to where he was. Perhaps we can uncover more. All darkness can be fought, Kylo. Remember, fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger to hate, and hate to suffering.”

Kylo began walking toward the Cantina, his uncle following. “That is where we differ, Uncle. You see dark and light. I see the force. It is made up of both dark and light. It is this fragmenting which causes unbalancing.

They continued talking as they walked thought their steps were hurried. Reaching the cantina they saw a sign marking it as closed. Entering they saw an empty room. A completely empty room. Not tables, no chairs, no debris. No bodies. As if whatever was here had been completely unmade. There was nobody to speak with.

Kylo dropped to his knees and reached out with his mind. He dimly heard Luke doing the same.

The pain.  
By the force the pain.  
Poe screaming and then going silent.  
Standing.  
Power flowing.  
Darkness.  
Hate.  
Despair.

“Kylo!” Luke’s mind pushed him from the spiral downwards. He was too close to Poe. Too close to the emotion. Kylo stood and walked out of the area, leaving his uncle to search the less painful memories. Perhaps with the distance, Luke would see something Kylo did not. Kylo returned to his rooms where he found Mitaka holding Hux and both of them waiting for him.

Rage flashed through Kylo as he thought of someone trying to disrupt his family. How dare they.

“Daddy?” Hux asked quietly.

Kylo shook his head, “I don’t know. I just don’t know.”

Hux nodded and Kylo knew that tomorrow his boy would leave and the General would return. But, for a few hours they could comfort each other. Then, the work would begin. Instead of dreading the coming morning he glanced at Mitaka. In the man’s mind was an open invitation. An invitation which hadn’t been there since Kylo first trained the man.

Mitaka gracefully sank to his knees and looked at Kylo. “Please, let me help you.”

“Boy?” Kylo murmured.

Hux looked up and smiled, “Yes daddy?”

“How would you like something to suckle you?”

“Oh, yes! Please.”

“Well?” Kylo asked Mitaka who with a small smile crawled over to Hux. “You’re wearing too much.”

Mitaka paused and methodically removed his jacket and other clothing. Once naked he didn’t resume moving. Kylo walked around him and frowned. The man was well toned, dark hair slicked back from his face. But, his half-hard penis swung free. That would never do. Kylo stepped away and went to one of his drawers. Removing a steel cage, he floated it over to Hux.

It was one he’d once purchased especially for the man. He knew exactly how tight the fit would be.

“Get your toy ready, sweetling.” Hux smiled, a bit of sadism hidden behind the twinkle in his eyes.

“Yes, Daddy!” Hux agreed, grabbing the cage and turning to the counselor. It took a few minutes for Mitaka to calm his body down but eventually he did. A few moments later there was a groan followed by the click of a lock. Kylo looked at Mitaka again and smiled. Yes, perfect. Now the toy wouldn’t begin thinking this was about his pleasure.

Mitaka shuddered in a breath, adjusting to the feeling. It had been years since he’d been Kylo’s toy. It was a heady experience which he always enjoyed. To just exist to please others brought him a deep satisfaction, something liberating. He thought back to the days when he’d punished Hux. Even then he’d only been used by Kylo to punish Hux. He was just another toy to give pleasure or pain. His own satisfaction was inconsequential.

Feeling a nudge in his mind from Kylo, Mitaka crawled toward Hux who had opened his pants. The man’s small member lay soft and Mitaka nuzzled it, waiting for permission to take it into his mouth.

“Don’t tease our pet.” Kylo ordered Hux. “Let him take it, boy.”

“Go on then,” Hux murmured.

Mitaka dove in, pulling the unbearably cute cock deep into his mouth.

Kylo smirked watching Hux throw his head back with a groan. “Remember, good boys ask for permission and follow orders.”

Panting a bit, Hux nodded. “Yes, daddy.”

Kylo walked behind Mitaka, fingers dripping with bacta-lube and shoved two of them into his toy. Mitaka stopped moving for a moment and let out a somewhat pained groan but didn’t use the nonverbal safe word he’d long-ago established with Kylo.

Kylo didn’t slow down but waited a moment before adding another finger and another until four were pumping in and out of his toy. Mitaka whimpered forcing a groan from Hux.

“Please, daddy? Please.”

Kylo waited a moment and then, as he thrust into Mitaka, loving that tight gripping heat gave his boy permission.

Later that night all three lay together. Mitaka was plugged, caged, and cuddled between Hux and Kylo. They both enjoyed the other man but missed Poe something fierce. There was something about the commander which really completed them. As the General and the Counselor dipped into sleep, Kylo once again reached out and began looking for his Poe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long. Life and work sapped my creativity. Working on getting back into the swing of writing.

Poe floated in nothingness, the delights and fears of the mortal world distant and apart from him.  There was silent peace here. It was something he’d always yearned for and found only in the moments of bliss following an encounter with Kylo. But, his Kylo was nowhere to be found. Loneliness tried to creep in and Poe would find himself floating emotionlessly again. Occasionally he tried to reach for consciousness but found it elusive; unwelcoming.

“Why does it strive to wake?” A dispassionate and androgynous voice asked.

“I do not know,” a very similar voice replied.

Poe tried to reach for this one point in the darkness but it remained outside his grasp.

Kylo listened to the two voices, they were familiar; had haunted his dreams once… at least until they abandoned him. How dare they take _his_ Poe.

“As his is yours, he is ours,” the first voice said.

Jealousy burned through Kylo’s blood. Poe belonged to him and no other.

“You are unchanged,” the second voice said. “You think too much of the body and not of the force. You are distracted by that which does not matter.”

Kylo took a breath to stop his temper from rearing. “What does matter?” He asked with short clipped words.

“The Force,” they both replied in unison. “Is everywhere, in everything. It is power eternal, as well you know. We know who you are, _Vyres Taral_.”

At the use of the Sith language, Kylo honed into them. “You will not bait me.” He then repeated to them his code, the code of the Sith in their own language. “You taken my consort. Do not believe is will be met with peace.”

#

 

Kylo sat up and gasped for breath. He was surrounded by the flesh of two men but he desired only his beautiful slut. He knew where to find Poe, the vision answered that question. But, Tython was not a place to visit on a whim or even a vision. Still, those voices. He remembered them from his youth

Hux curled into Kylo and glanced up from sleepy eye. Then the gaze changed from sleepy to sharp, from child to man. “You’re leaving.” Hux observed quietly.

“I must find Poe.”

Hux nodded. “I will take care of everything here. You go, bring back our pain in the ass.”

Kylo nodded but leaned down for a kiss. “I will not have a ship for hours yet. I can think of a better way to these last hours.

“Don’t speak like that.”

“What do you mean?” Kylo asked, still distracted.

“Don’t speak as if you won’t return,” Hux clarified briskly. Without thinking too much the red headed man straddled his lover and leaned down. Kylo raised an eyebrow allowed Hux to take the lead. It wasn’t often he directed their coupling and, if Kylo was honest with himself, he needed to lose himself.

“You worry too much,” Hux added, sinking down on Kylo’s length. He shudded as he did so. Although stretched from the night before, it still burned. Kylo reached down and placed his hands on Hux’s hips. He was so tight and warm, Kylo thought hazily. Hux smiled and began rocking, keeping his lover on edge and never quite allowing him to reach completion. Up and down, pause. Again. And Again. And Again.

“Tease,” Kylo finally gasped out. Allowing his control to slip, he grasped Hux’s hips and shoved his own member inside faster and faster, using Hux for his pleasure. It didn’t take long for the General to come untouched and Kylo gasped his own completion not far behind him.

“Bring our slut back,” Hux panted.

“I will,” Kylo murmured. “I will.”


End file.
